


Stamina

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier coughed.  "Sorry about that.  Teach me to think you're alone.  It could have certainly waited, though."</p><p>Fran shrugged again, grabbing a magwrench and a twist of etherwire from one of the maintenance carts and tying her hair back out of her way with the latter.  "Tis well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

"Fran, have you taken a look at the left engine yet, it's losing pow---urh." Balthier's head whipped around to stare at the doorjamb so fast he gave himself a crick. "Sorry, nevermind, carry on!"

"Wait." Fran looked back over her shoulder, cocking her head at him, her hair falling almost far enough down her back to cover where she and the man beneath her were...well, doing things Balthier was Not Looking at. "The LEFT?"

"Uhyes, the left, but it can certainly wait until--"

Fran sighed, and Balthier (because he was Not Looking), didn't see what she was doing until the poor bastard on the bed gave a plaintive, "H...hey?" as she climbed off and stood. Balthier didn't recognize him. Must have been someone from the city. Fran ignored the man and picked up her clothes, muttering about Mist compression rates and medial venting clamps and something about feeding some secondhand parts dealer to a storm elemental.

"Sh...should I wait?"

Balthier almost felt bad for the guy on the bed. He sounded particularly befuddled.

Fran paused, settling her bodysuit over something ELSE that Balthier Never Looked at. She considered the bed's lone occupant for a moment, then shrugged, said, "T'will be awhile", and headed down the hall.

Balthier cast the guy a sympathetic look and followed, letting the door slide shut behind them. He coughed. "Sorry about that. Teach me to think you're alone. It could have certainly waited, though."

Fran shrugged again, grabbing a magwrench and a twist of etherwire from one of the maintenance carts and tying her hair back out of her way with the latter. "Tis well."

"I see. Not very impressive, then?"

Her lips twisted as she leapt up to swing herself up onto the ladder leading into the lefthand engine's maintenance port , her words ringing on metal. "The Strahl isn't the only thing lacking staying power."

"...ah. Thank you so much for the mental image of my ship as a--"

"You said it," rang off the metal of the ductwork. "Not me."

Balthier winced as he headed toward the bridge. There was not enough wine in the world to get THAT image out of his head, but he would certainly have to try at some point.


End file.
